The fault is not in our stars but in ourselves
by AustinAllyFanfiction
Summary: Ally has lung cancer, she's depressed and does the same old stuff all day everyday. She starts to go to a support group which is terrible. One day this gorgeous guy named Austin Moon suddenly appears at the support group. Ally doesn't know that this one guy is going to change her life and that she is going to have her whole story re-written. The Fault In Our Stars / Austin & Ally


So I'm not to great at explaining my life but here goes. I'm Ally Dawson, I'm 17 years old and I live with my father Lester and mother Penny. I have long wavy hair, pale skin, boring brown eyes, I'm pretty short and I'm very skinny it's kinda unhealthy.

Also did I mention that I have cancer? Well yup I have lung cancer with a large colony growing in my lungs. Due to this I'm pretty skinny and pale and I also can't do too much exercise because I can barely breath just walking up the stairs. Stupid lungs. I have to carry around a mini suit case like contraption that has a pump in with tubes which go around my ears and into my nose to help me breath. Yes, it is stressful not being able to do things what normal teens would do. Gosh, its stressful just walking up the stairs so you can see how stressful my life is. Especially for my mom and dad. My lungs fill up with water now and again causing me to choke or struggle breathing. Every time this has happened thank god my parents have been there for me I don't know how I would've survived if they weren't.

Lately my mom has been accusing me of being depressed. She tells me how its normal to be depressed because depression is a side effect of cancer. But, in fact, depression is not a side effect of cancer. Depression is a side effect of dying..

Anyway's because my mom thinks I'm depressed she wants me to attend a support group in this church just down the road. The support group is for people with cancer supposedly even the guy who runs the group had it previously in his nuts but now is cancer free.

So this is where I am after hours and hours of me refusing to go I'm here waiting in my car stalling trying to waste time so I don't have to show my face in there. But of course my mom being my mom gets out of her seat and walks around to my side getting me out of the car.

"C'mon Ally you're going so just hurry up" My mom says obviously getting frustrated with me.

"Fine" I reply coldly hopping out of the car and grabbing my tank. I pull out the handles and wheel it along walking into the church. The church was white and pretty old but had been refurnished so it didn't look too bad.

As I walk towards the end of the hallway which meets with another I slam into another body nearly causing me to fall over. As I'm waiting to fa I realise the person has grabbed onto me preventing me from falling on my ass and making a fool out of myself.

I look up to be met with kind and gorgeous hazel eyes which I was getting lost into before I looked at other features. He has beach boy hair which was bleach blonde and might I say hot as fuck. His body was tanned and he was pretty tall, towering over me of course he was about 6"2 at least. I finally decide to speak and just open my mouth before he stops by talking himself.

"I'm sorry, take care of yourself" This mystery guy says.

"Sorry." I whisper before he smiles and walks down the corridor.

I let out a deep breath which is hard for me and head down the hallway and into a room with a bunch of teens in. They are all sitting on a chair in a circle so I decide to grab a chair and join them.

Two minutes later in walks an older man who looks about 38. I think this is the guy who runs the support group.

"Hello guys, for the people who have only just arrived I am Tony. I am like all of you don't worry I suffered from cancer myself.." yada yada yada. On and on Tony goes about his cancer in his nuts and how now he has no friends and is addicted to video games.

When Tony finally decides to shut up he asks each individual to stand up, say their name, explain what cancer they have and how they are doing. One by one people stand up explaining what cancer they have and how they are.

One guy stuck out more than the others. His name was Dez, he had firery red hair, or the fact that he stood out a lot was because had cancer in his eyes. Well now eye, he only has one eye now because the other was removed and now he has a glass eye. He explains how he's going in for surgery soon to get the other eye removed and will be blind which i feel so sorry for him for.

Oh did I mention maybe another reason why Dez stood out was because the person sitting next to him was the gorgeous and sexy guy from the hallway earlier. There he sat slouching in his chair with his hair sweeping across his eyes.

I looked over at him and saw him look at me too. His eyes sparkling with mischief and playfulness. We basically had a staring contest until Dez motioned towards him whilst saying "Everything's hard but thanks to my buddy Austin he helps me and makes it not as hard as it could be he's the bestest friend someone could ask for"

Ah so this guy is called Austin hmm.. I suited him. Austin stood up and began his little speech about himself.

"Well I'm Austin Moon, I had cancer in my right leg but had that sucker gone a long time ago" He says gesturing to his leg and pulling up his jeans so you could see his robotic leg.

"Due to this I had to give up on basket ball and all other sports but thank god I can still play music I love it. Sooo... ye I'm doing great. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up my friend" He likes music wow maybe we do have some things in common.

Finally its my turn. I stand up gripping onto my tank handle. "My names Ally Dawson, I have cancer in my lungs" I say pretty quietly.

"And how are you doing Ally?" Tony asks.

"I'm good" I reply before sitting down.

At the end of support group I walk out and wait outside the church for my mom to pick me up. I see Dez on the other side of the carpark making out with some girl who I'm guessing is his girlfriend. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to come face to face with that gorgeous sex god Austin. Oh jesus what could he want?

* * *

**So guys I hoped you enjoyed. Please review, favourite and follow :***

**Hollie out :***


End file.
